


Insatiable

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Hunters, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: 4th of July celebration went extremely well.You saw the fireworks display alright!





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Thus fic is based on Darren Hays's lovely song of the same title. If I'm not mistaken this has to be the third of maybe fourth thing I have written and was posted on Tumblr as part of a challenge. Maybe its format needs editing but I'm, like, sooo not getting into that at the moment. So, please bear with it and thank you for taking the time to read it.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

“Oh,come on Y/N!!!You are not going to blow me off again!!You blew me off at Christmas and then again during Easter break!!You are going to bring your ass here for the 4th of July and I’m not taking no for an answer!”,your friend was ranting on the phone.Trying to persuade you to go to NY for the 4th of July.  
You had grown up together and she was your best friend in the whole wide world.But ever since she had been accepted in NYU your communication was based on long talks on the phone,text messages and skyping.She had been studying to become an architect and you were still doing what you always did.

Hunting!

Of course your friend was oblivious to your actual job and you didn’t want to change that.There was no way she would be able to deal with that information.To her, you were just an assistant at the local grocery store who was always too clumsy and tripped over things.That was why your body was always covered in all those bruises and scrapes.  
“Okay,okay!I’ll come out but I’ll only stay for a couple of days.”,you finally gave in.

“Yeah!!We’ll have the best time ever.I’ll show you around and then we can go to my favourite bar, get stupid drunk and remember the good old days.”,she shouted in the phone and you could almost picture her jumping up and down like a kid with a new toy.

The time for your trip had come so you took your duffle bag and just threw in some jeans, your favourite AC/DC T-shirts and a henley in case you needed something warmer.Of course,NY in July would be too hot for a henley, but still.You loved them anyway.Your friend would cringe at your choice of clothes but you didn’t care.You had never been a girly-girl.Why start now?  
So,the 4th of July noon found you and your friend strolling down the busy NY streets, making plans on how to spend the night.You had agreed on an early dinner, followed by drinks at the bar where she frequented and then watching the fireworks display near the Hudson.

Noon had rolled to evening and after having dined on pizza and wine, you were now at the bar doing shots and beer.You were having fun, talking about your childhood, she introducing you to some of her friends and basically just taking in the people in the bar and making inappropriate comments about most of them.

Suddenly everything stopped!Your eyes locked with his and you just couldn’t pull away.He was sitting at the other side of the bar and when he saw you he just raised his beer bottle and gave you a smile and a wink.  
Oh,my God!!This man was a whole new category of sin!

His hair was short and a bit tousled,giving him the image of someone who had just got out of bed after having earth-shattering sex.He had a light stubble, its only purpose to perfectly frame his lips.They were full and the way they curved around that beer bottle actually made you envious of that inanimate object.You were transfixed on his mouth, imagining it elsewhere and not on that bottle.

“Hey,Earth to Y/N!!”,your friend’s voice snapped you back and made you tear your gaze away from Sex God at the end of the bar.”Who are you eye-fucking,my deviant friend?”,she said, turning around to see what you were seeing.  
“Oh,my freaking God!!”,she mouthed after she had spotted the object of your daydreaming.”That is one hot piece of man ass.I would totally tap that!!”

“Yeah,I’m sure you would!”,you smirked.”Listen,I need to step outside for a sec.I need some fresh air!All the liquor and the heat is making me a bit drowsy!”

“You want me to come with?”.she asked.

“No,I’ll be fine.I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

The fresh air was a welcome change from the heat of the bar and you felt your head clear a bit.You leaned against the cool wall and you relished the feeling of the concrete touching your flushed skin.You closed your eyes trying to cool down but ended up seeing those lips curling around the bottle.Again!

Suddenly,sensing you you were not alone, you opened your eyes and found Sex God leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, looking down at you.  
“Are you okay there, sweetheart?,he asked.His voice was pure sex.Deep,arousing and you couldn’t help imagining how it would sound calling your name in ecstasy.  
“Yes,I’m fine.Thanks! It just got too hot in there!”,you answered.  
“Yeah,it did,didn’t it?”,he whispered leaning towards you and you weren’t really sure you were both talking about the same thing.”I’m Dean”,he said offering his hand.  
“Y/N.Nice to meet you Dean”,you answered taking his hand.The moment you touched him you shivered.Visibly.His eyebrows rose ever so lightly at your reaction as if he were pleased.You jerked your hand back and rubbed it on your thigh trying to erase the warmth that had travelled from where he’d touched you to the needy core between you legs.  
“What do you say we go for walk?”,he offered.It’s a lovely night and it was too hot for both of us in there.”  
“I’m here with my friend”,you answered.”I can’t just bail on her.”  
“Trust me, your friend is having a good time.And you can always text her.Unless you are afraid to leave with me.”,he challenged you.  
“Why would I be afraid to leave with you?”,you shot back.  
“You don’t know me.I can be dangerous”,he teased  
“That goes both ways, honey.You don’t know me either.”,you said as you took your phone out of your pocket and texted your friend :”I’m with Sex God!That ass is going to be officially tapped!”.  
“Lead the way!”,you said winking at him.

You walked without actually talking that much as moonlight crawled along the street chasing away the summer heat.You told him that you had only been in town for the 4th of July celebrations after being harassed by your friend and he told you that he was passing through on his way to take care of business.

He had stopped walking in front of a small hotel and you realised that you had reached his place.

“Do you want to come up?”,he asked.”I totally understand if you don’t.Just say the word and I’ll take you back to the bar and to your friend”.  
“As I said, lead the way”,you answered.

He took your hand in his, sending those shocks through you again and led you to his room.He opened the door and made way for you to pass first,reaching for the light switch at the same time.  
“No,turn the lights down.I prefer it that way, if you don’t mind”,you whispered.  
He closed the door behind you and you just leaned into it.He turned and placed both hands on either side of your head, trapping you between the door and his body.He lowered his head to your ear.”You looked absolutely beautiful tonight.I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.Kiss me Y/N”,he half seduced,half commanded you.   
It was so hot how he used your name freely.As it was his to use.His mouth was waiting as you lifted your head.Instantly,he captured yours with his own.His kiss was demanding and confident, knocking the air out of you.”God,imagine those lips down there…”,you thought.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pulled him deeper.He knew what you wanted, licking and stroking into you, hands sliding down to clutch your ass.He lifted you effortlessly and you wrapped your legs around his waist, as you let him carry you to the bed.He sat down, with you straddling him and breaking your kiss just for a second he saw how the moonlight played upon your skin.Raising his hand, he stroked your cheek and just whispered:”There are no words”.

You ran your hands through his hair and down along the base of his neck,enjoying the tingles shooting through your limbs as he moaned against your lips.Your hands crawled up his T-shirt,yearning to be on his skin.You could feel the broad muscles of his chest underneath your fingers and you felt desperate to be naked against him.

He didn’t let the minor detail of fabric get in the way.He caught the hem of your T-shirt and pulled it over your head, tossing it on the floor.He reached down and cupped your breast.Your nipples stood up as he flicked lightly at one with his thumb.Then he squeezed, using just the right amount of roughness, causing you to sigh with pleasure into his mouth.  
He got off the bed, you still wrapped around his waist and moving both of you to the side, he laid you down and reached for the buttons of your jeans.He undid them and hooking his long fingers to the loops,pulled them down in one swift move, leaving you there in just your underwear.He then took off his T-shirt and finally gave you a good look to the perfection you knew was hidden underneath.  
But your eyes grew wide when you saw the tattoo on his chest.He noticed your stunned look and with a broad smile teased you:”I guess you like what you see there, honey”.  
“It’s not that”,you said,”well, it IS that, but also the tattoo.”

“You like it?”,he asked.

“Of course I do.I have one just like that myself”,you answered,turning slightly, lifting your hair and showing the exact same tat on your upper back.  
“Son of a bitch!”.It was his turn to be stunned.”Now,I think I won’t be as gentle as I had planned.It seems you can take it, can’t you?”  
“Again, that goes both ways!”,you challenged.

He got on the bed and started tracing his hand on your bare leg, his touch pure fire against your skin.You wanted more of the burn so you just led his hand upward.He smiled and then his fingers were pushing aside your panties reaching for the sensitive bud at your core.His light sweeps followed measured rubs and then he dipped a finger in you.You gasped, lifting your hips, moaning at his touch.

He bent down and murmured against your mouth :”Ah,you are so wet.You are driving me crazy with your sounds and how wet you are for me”.He slipped off your panties and commanded:”Move higher up,darling”  
You did, and he put his hands on your knees and spread your legs, opening you further.Before you realised what was happening, his fingers were filling you again and his tongue was on your clit.His fingers plunged in and out in long,steady strokes and he sucked and licked at the same time.You gripped the sheets, as you felt the ripple of an orgasm overtaking you, your muscles tightening.”You come so easily!I have to make you do that again!”,he whispered  
He lifted himself off the bed and took off his jeans and his boxers and right as you were trying to compose yourself,your eyes fell to his erection and you could nothing but stare.You swallowed.Hard.  
“What’s the matter, sweetheart ?” You sensed him smiling and removing your eyes from the sight in front of you, you just managed to say:”Wow! I think I’m intimidated”

Still smiling, he crawled on top of you looking deep in your eyes.His mouth sealed over yours consuming your lips and tongue with heated frenzy.He then moved to your earlobe nibbling at it.You let your head roll to the side giving him better access.He continued nipping a trail down your neck, sending waves of desire through your belly.He reached your breasts and with a growl his mouth covered your nipple and sucked and tugged with pleasing pressure.You cried out and you clutched his hair as he turned the same attention to your other breast.

“This candy sweetness scent of you…”,he whispered.”It drives me insane!”His hand moved down and his fingers ran down your slit.”You want me!And I do too!So fucking much it hurts!”.It was incredibly hot, the way he talked.That combined with his tease wouldn’t take much to make you come again.  
“You are ready for me”, he said and aligning himself with your opening, entered you.”Holy fuck!”,he hissed.”You feel so damn good!”  
You gasped not sure if you could take it and sensing that, he adjusted your leg and that was exactly what you needed.He sank deeper and you couldn’t remember ever having felt so filled.Not only by him but also because of the way his eyes pierced yours as he moved.

He pulled out slowly, almost his entire length and then flexing his hips thrust inside you with a fierce stroke.You rocked against him,meeting each thrust.  
“Wrap your legs around me, sweetheart “,he whispered.  
You obeyed and you realised that by doing that you had opened further and he bore deeper into you hitting a spot that ignited at each jolt.  
Your orgasm built, your body tightening and clenching and you could only breathe:”I’m so close!”

“Yes”,he whispered.”Come for me!”That command was what your body needed to release its climax.Seconds later, his own body tensed, releasing into you, your name spilling from his lips.He fell onto your body, your chests falling and rising and buried his head into the crook of your neck.  
Right then the sky was lit with a million colours.The 4th of July fireworks display was visible through your window and you couldn’t imagine having a better national celebration ever.


End file.
